metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piratehunter
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: June '08 - August '08, August '08 - January '09, January '09 - August '09, August '09 - February '10. Please start a new topic if there is not one that suits your post. Welcome to Wikitroid! Piratehunter, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Question Firstly, I'd like some clarification over your actions regarding the "Omega" category. I have read what you have said, and I'm still not certain what exactly is your complaint is. Speaking of the deletions, I must remind you that, unless the target page falls under a Speedy Deletion criteria, you have no prerogative to just delete the page without a discussion, unless that page is in your userspace. Even if you did, ChozoBoy contests the deletion, and the proper thing to do now is to discuss it, not get other admins involved and start deletion wars. The primary reason why I'm here is that I've received a private complaint from ChozoBoy regarding your behavior towards him. In one of your more recent messages to him, you state that: "I have made numerous attempts to end this nonsense and squabbling, of which we both seem unable to put an end to. I have since recently, spoken to Wikia Staff in fact, for assistance in what no currently active member of Wikitroid would seem to be able to fix." (http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ChozoBoy&diff=70464&oldid=70459) I must ask for some clarification of this message. It seems to imply that because you and ChozoBoy have differences, you went straight to the Wikia Staff for help. I must first ask why you did not ask me, instead, if this is indeed what you mean by that message. Not only am I more familiar with the wiki (and the both of you), but I am also more readily available to take action (and, in the terms of a chain in command, I (or MarioGalaxy2433g5) are the next higher up from you and ChozoBoy). Secondly, if I were ChozoBoy, I would consider this a threat, and I consider action like this to be irresponsible, since I see no reason why you went to Wikia Staff instead of to me. Indeed, I find your recent behavior in regards to the Omega category and your behavior towards ChozoBoy to be unbecoming. Behavior like this: "I will admit I cannot exactly see your reasoning for making this into an accusation. It was simply asked that you share your opinion. (http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ChozoBoy&diff=70331&oldid=70329) Uh, wait, what accusation? ChozoBoy asked you the same question, and you didn't respond to him. And it seems that this has been going on for quite some time, as Hellkaiserryo12 has complained about this: #"I feel the way you responded was rude. If this was my talk page and I had posted the message ChozoBoy did, I would expect a calmer and more polite response. The way you responded was like an outburst rather than a reply in my opinion. #''I agree with ChozoBoy. It seems unnecessary to create talk pages just to add a template. I know a fair few wikis, and I can't name one that uses a system like this.'' #''Being an administrator does not mean you are always right. Your first sentence seems to imply you have complete knowledge of what is right and what is not; you do not. I also noticed this sort of ignorance on the Talk:X Parasite page, too. Apologies for being so forward, but this is my nature. HellKaiserryo12ADMIN (Talk•Contribs) 17:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC)" (User talk:ChozoBoy/Archive 3#RE: Talk Pages, http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ChozoBoy&diff=prev&oldid=63762) And as for this from the same thread: "''This is amazing... You really have no idea do you? And now you're saying that, after I clearly spoke of you being the one who is dramatizing, I'm the one who is pushing the matter?? I'm very past due listening to your arrogance and its accusations. I would like to ask you not to contact me on this wiki from now on. If you must, however, please get another to do so. A user going out of his to help try and end this argument, and you still treat him as though he is in the wrong. I must say, if what you say about this being the way you treat all Wikitroid users, I am indeed astounded that you haven't had a situation like this before now. Good day ChozoBoy. And please, do not contact me, for the good of both of us. Piratehunter{ADMIN} (Talk•Contribs•Logs) 16:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC)" (User talk:ChozoBoy/Archive 3#RE: Talk Pages, http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ChozoBoy&diff=64147&oldid=64145) Whoo, boy, I've argued with people on this wiki before, but I don't think it's every gotten quite this bad. I especially love the "do not contact me" bit at the end. That's all the examples I care to dig up, so I'll leave it at this: as administrators, I'm sure the two of you can pursue logical argument and the both of you need to refrain from fighting and should instead argue. Argument achieves a purpose through persuasion, fighting does not. If you can't stop this nonsense, I am not afraid to proceed with arbitration on both of you. And don't tell him not to fight with you, tell yourself not to fight. I'm interested in hearing your side of the story, too, and if you can point out any examples of bad behavior towards you, I will investigate those just like I did these. And, if my opinion on the Omega category matters, is not the purpose of categories to group similar articles? I consider the "Omega" category to be a valid extension of that purpose. I look forward to your response, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Let me first explain, that I can't help but read your question as meaning something along the lines of, "We both seem unwilling to end this," of which I can assure you is not the case. I have, as well I am sure he has, tried numerous times to end this feud of sorts, each time resulting in either an increase of hostile action, or nothing at all. It is equally both of our faults, I certainly realize that and have since the start, I only need for ChozoBoy to acknowledge that he is equally responsible, as well. When this is done, I feel we can begin to work to fix this "squabble". But no sooner, it simply isn't how I work, not to sound like an ultimatum or anything. Why? Because I have seen that, per one of my recent posts on his talk page, of which I was trying to joke a bit, to relieve stress between the two of us, (blocking a user, then Welcoming him). ChozoBoy, obviously did not take it in the desired manner however, escalating from then on. On any other occasion, I would not have allowed this to escalate in this manner. As I do with my students and such, I refuse to converse with an uncivil attitude, I simply don't speak again until that attitude shifts. So to cover that, I wish a plea of symmetry from ChozoBoy regarding our "squabbling", before this matter can truly and effectively begin its descent (or ascent depending on your point of view). With that being said, I will move to the next matter. :I did indeed contact the Community Team on this matter. Why I did not contact you, is due to the very point you made: You know both of us better... The only people who are truly able to fix this matter without future incident, are ChozoBoy and myself. Contacting the Staff, I did not seek a solution, I sought an assessment. From a person who would in fact be neutral due to lack of knowledge. Not being neutral for the sake of maintaining balance, as you would be, having known us both. They spoke of it as I had hoped: as being a dual conflict, for both of us, with hostilities maintaining itself on either side. I considered that to be my "talking to" from them. But I still feel ChozoBoy is also in need of the same sort of chat, just so I can be irrefutably sure his eyes are open to the problem. Then, I feel, being on the same page, we can only then resolve this. The reply contained this: ::"This seems like an interpersonal conflict that should be resolved on the wiki. That isn't always easy,as people can have very different attitudes about what's best for the project, but as long as everyone keeps in mind that the others are trying to do what they think is right, any conflicts can be solved. I suggest you try to put yourself in Chozo's shoes and imagine what approach might get you to change your ways: what tone, what politeness, what evidence would convince you, and what would make you angry and defensive instead?" :As I said, I considered this my "talking to" about fixing this problem. But again, to make things clear on both sides, I would like to see that ChozoBoy is also reminded that this is a dual conflict for both of us. And that we both must each take civil action to resolve it. I do apologize for not formally including you in this sooner, as per my reason for such. I would like to inquire if you would at the moment however, give ChozoBoy a similar talk as I received from the Community Team, (as I am yet to hear back from them...). Let me know when you get the chance. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::This is just to let you know that I have read your reply, and that I will take action/reply back the next time I get a chance (I'm rather time constrained at the moment). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) You Are Awesome Thanks again! You freakin' ROCK! XD--[[User:Captain Silver|'''''Captain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 05:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Alright! Please don't kill me, I just glanced at it, and then I remembered something...I'll read it now! Please don't kill me...--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 08:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't want to sound extremely stupid, but I don't exactly know how.--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 08:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Some ideas What about a page called "Beta Versions" or "Metroid Game Overs" and list several things, like: *Samus' nudity and the sexual voice in Super *All the beta stuff in Fusion *How the Beetle was originally called Beetal And for the game over page we have information on them and maybe a link to a video on YouTube. Whaddaya think? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I see. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I noticed there was a link to Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide and I was wondering if we should make this page. When I attempted to create it, I notioced Armantula had deleted it and stated the reason as Wikitroid was a guide already, and we don't need a page for this. Should we? (I don't own the guide, but I could make a guide for the Fusion/Prime Prima one since I have it) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the school computer right now (a supply teacher is here and so everyone is nuts so I stayed behind with my assistant teacher to do some stuff), so I can't add info from the Fusion videos, but I can certainly do the beta versions of Super. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:00, February 4, 2010 (UTC) My portrait DAMN! Nice freakin' job man! I love it! Only complaints I have are the wings are a bit too light, and the eyes are a bit too dark. Otherwise, thank you SO MUCH! Now my page won't be so... dull... Again, thanks alot. If you ever want anything, Yo soy tu hombre, amigo! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 19:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC), future Spanish V Pupil. :Again, thanks alot man. You GOTTA teach me how you edit those. Heh. On a random note, I just added a chapter to the Fanon that this pertains to. Ever read Roy, Ex, and my's Fanon? I find it quite entertaining. Again, thanks. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Heh, I just DID! Nice job on that btw. Ex and Roy were... Well, Ex and Roy's ideas. Terror and Ron were COMPLETELY my idea, not to mention Widlan and the Darch Star Cluster. Your fanon is WAY better than ours so far. I like how you draw it out, much better than Roy Ex and I do. Hmm, I had a good story going before I did Avenger... No matter! I like Avenger alot anyway. My favortite story I've ever made. Ex and Roy are good story makers. Although, I do hate how they tampered with Samus' personality. She never takes her armour off, let alone her Zero Suit. Meh, it's fanon, so who cares, I don't. lol [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC I can't get on IRC... it always says that no such special page exists on Wikitroid. I don't have an IRC client, cause I don't know what that is. Any tips? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I use Yahoo on both my computer and Ma's. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC (#2) Get on. There's something important I want to show you. RA 1 04:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-IRC Hey Piratehunter, get onto the IRC (if you're not.) got some interesting fan creations to tell ya'bout. Whoops Sorry... O_O [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't hurt me... (.)_(.) Oh, how'd I screw up this time? Crud, forgot this was clean site... Sorry PH! Whoa, I wish my name was Ph instead of TD... Ph is acid stuff... DANGIT! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Blegh! Oh and from Squee's talk page: That wasn't a refferance to Sweeney Todd. I find it hilarious that all the Squees wear is fur, and so by shaving them, they are naked! @u@ [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Space Dragon I was just about to kill all four red links to this page, but I don't know if I should continue, the reason being one of the links is from the Article for deletion thing for the page. And I'm not allowed to modify it. What do I do? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :It was speedy deleted I can tell. The name is still in the wanted pages. One of the links being its Articles for deletion thing. I'm not allowed to modify it, but I want to remove its name from the Wanted Pages. So do I? Or don't I? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My pic #2 Did you get my message on MF? Right below Roy's? Just checking. You never responded. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Hey, I'm sorry if I went out of hand with "mass editing" of my User Page. I don't want to break any laws, anger people, or destroy anything, especially on the internet! If I ever do something like this again, it will most likely be an accident.--Triple b 05:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Cheeto Beam page? I had just thought of making a page for a glitch beam called the Cheeto Beam. It's in Fusion and Zero Mission and is created when you use a hacking device to get all beams, and then you shoot an orange-yellow beam with different sprites, hence the name Cheeto Beam. But if you exit the room you used the cheat in, the beam is normal. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for welcoming me Piratehunter, I'm glad to join! Hey, m, if it's not to much, I'm a shy user in the wiki world, could you please give me some tips or suggestions for me being a part of Wikitroid without being a sore thumb? Biggest Metroid Freak re: Duelling Range? That's okay. And yes, that is how it is spelled in-game. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 16:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) A good category name? I was thinking of making a category of things that relate to metroid but aren't part of the canon universe ... like SSB series, Pikachu Link, Cameos/ Crossovers? ... what will be a good name for it? Non-Metroid, Non-Canonical Universe? which sounds better or do you have a name? (Metroid101 20:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC)) Featured users sidebar not working Do you know why? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) decimated decimated physically means removed 1/10th, obliterated means completely destroyed, so i would argue that obliterated is a better suited word. Got from Google define: function decimation - destroying or killing a large part of the population (literally every tenth person as chosen by lot) obliterate - do away with completely, without leaving a trace Hunter Class 09:54, March 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on the admin channel, we need you. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Something strange happened. I was about to use my phazon bomb on you, but it wouldn't let me type it in. I would type, and then I press enter, and the text would disappear. Was that you?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Now it works again...............and oreos suck.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 04:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Lost I know you might not identify me at first, but I'm Triple b. My internet has been down for two weeks for mysterious reasons, and when I got it back and tried to make an edit, I noticed that when I signed it and previewed it, my Username was a code number instead of my real Username. I then realized my mother did something to my computer in a way that it no longer recognizes me. When I tried to log in, it rejected my password though I am certain it is the correct one. I only made this edit to explain why nobody has heard from me for the past month and a few days. This is the only edit I have made since then, and I will e-mail my new password soon. 12:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) New GIMP project I want you to GIMP this picture of Armstrong Houston so his head and beard are shaved. That happens to him in ''Avenger. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) hello I wrote a nice, long explanation of our discussion in IRC today- you can view it at my userpage. Shadowcrest 05:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for proving me completely right. Have a nice day knowing you were wrong. :) Shadowcrest 15:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) My pictures Before you start ANOTHER of Roy's pictures, have you forgotten my two? I have had two of mine up on your Metroid Fanon talk for weeks. I asked for it the same time you started Roy's first pic. You've finished at least 5 since then. I only asked for two. Please finish those, as soon as you can. I hope I don't come by as rude in asking this. Thank you for your time. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye I can't stay here anymore. FL's desysopped me, and banned me permanently on IRC. Great. Just great. This wiki will be shit soon. Kill Junge for me. And do something. Cause I might never come back. :'( --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Fanart Images Licensing Uhh, fanart images need to be licensed too, you know. Specifically referencing File:Na'vi Samus.png, which you uploaded with a fanart tag but without a licensing tag. *If this image is your own work, you must be willing to relinquish some rights to it and license it under a free license. If you are not willing to do this, please delete the image. (See here for more information.) *If this image is not your own work, please request permission from the author to release the image under a free license, or, if they have declared the image to be under a free license, please add this tag to the image's description page. If you do not have permission to use the image and the image is not declared by the author to be under a free license, please delete the image. Remember that, normally, fanart images that are not licensed are deleted seven days after the initial warning. (On a site note, please remember to close AfDs with Template:ADD.) Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol, remember that much like the 2000 United States presidential election, it's extremely difficult to determine what your intentions were, and I can only do things based on what actually happened. :P Let me know if you need help finding the templates, as it can take a little bit of MediaWiki trickery to find them (although they're all listed on a MediaWiki: namespace page somewhere, I just can't remember which :P). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Cameos RfC Closure Well, there's still controversy brewing over the Cameos RfC. You're receiving this message because you are a Wikitroid bureaucrat, and likewise, I would like you to write a short opinion statement about how you think the RfC has/should have closed. The majority opinion of the three of us bureaucrats will become the operative closure of the RfC. To see the procedure, go to the top of the RfC. Poke me if you have any questions. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Message on front page I bet it means absolutely nothing to HK and those other UK people. :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:44, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Questions thread This thread is for questions regarding Piratehunter's closing opinion on the Wiki Scope RfC. I will begin this thread asking if Captain N, the Nintendo Comics System, and Alien count as examples of pages that, if analyzed, do gain two points for inclusion on this wiki? (If that even made sense...) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The answers to those questions are yes, yes, and yes. This brings up the fact that I feel the question system itself is a bit too broad: if question 3 is correct, question 1 is automatically also correct. This causes a "double-weighting" problem and basically ensures that any piece of Metroid referential content would be included. If that is PirateHunters' opinion, then so be it, but if not then (s)he should consider reworking some of the metrics.--AdmiralSakai 22:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, ignore the above: I had mistakenly assumed that the "it" in 3 referred to the origin of the object being depicted, as opposed to the setting of the depiction. However, this still opens the door for most any large-scope reference, which I remain unsure whether PH actually supports.--AdmiralSakai 22:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :FIRST OFF... *ahem* I iz a he... :| Second off, the validity of Question Number One is NOT tied to Number Two. Question Number One is meant to filter out non-metroid things, obviously. Question Number Two, is meant to filter out things like Easter Eggs, that obviously are not important enough to have an article. And Question Number Three, is meant, not to filter anything, but to give show that things that actually occur within the Metroid Universe are more important then those that are not. It does not open a super-wide range of access, if you think that, then you are simply looking at things that are too similar to properly contrast. :P I fell it was a fairly ingenious plan to be honest *straightens tie* :P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 22:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I like the direction you are trying to go with this, but it leaves a bit too much leeway for a user-by-user interpretation. For instance, if you hadn't mentioned the Komayto as an example, I would have assumed it was "significant". Maybe more-so than the microgames, in my mind. On the flip side, we've got a lot of articles currently that would not get "two points" such as minor individuals credited in games (artists, etc.), as well as many other "real-world" subjects that do not get the extra point from being in-universe. I still think that the referential/non-canon line would be the best policy, with the line drawn at whether the article could stand for itself only pertaining to series-relevant information. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Okay that's one thing that I will admit that I didn't think of. The game producers and whatnot. I've went and made a very slight change to the 3rd Question, so that it will allow Credit names to merit an article. It will now work in tandem with Question 2, in a manner of speaking. Otherwise, I think this is a rather perfect idea/solution. :/ [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]] 13:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I still don't think it is quite up to perfect. There are loads of other real-world subjects that could kick the bucket in such a scenario. The music articles come to mind. And there is still the problem of different individuals placing different amounts of significance to different subjects. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I really suggest you either take up Linguistics, or perhaps use your head a bit more when having a conversation/debate, period. Learn what phrases affect in different ways. That is a strong suggestion. I'll let you figure out what is wrong with that. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 21:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ChozoBoy's admin status Hi, I just wanted to ask about Chozo's sysop rights. You said on his talk page that there would be a disscussion concerning the revoking of his sysop rights. Where/Is this discussion taking place? If so is it only for b'crats, or is it on hold? I remember that Fastlizard gave RBX his rights back without discussion because his behaviour had improved. Will the same be happening here or are you in no hurry to give them back? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :No hurry. I know PH very well, you know. :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not in a rush HK. If you ask FL4, he ought to give you the discussion. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC Well, it's saying that I "cannot connect because +b I am banned". So Yeah. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 13:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Can you please unban me? --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, yeah. You're unbanned. I didnt even know you were banned XD Sorry. :/ [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 23:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Um...I'm actually still banned. ?_? [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 04:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Patrol Nagging Look at your name on FastLizard4's Patrolling statistics. Than look at everybody else's (with the exception of Ran who is apparently taking a break. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Normally I would take you seriously, but when I actually have a job during the day, it tends to be a bit difficult to patrol, you know how it is. Oh, wait... you don't, right, so kindly don't flipping nag to me about doing really anything. Kay? Yeah, because, right, it fucking ticks me off. :) --[[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]01:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Somebody had to do it eventually. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, are you seriously just trying to fuck with me at the moment, or are you actually trying to convince me to be on Wikitroid more often. One of which is not working. --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]]01:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I see you edit every so often and I didn't see your patrol count go up. I was unaware that you have little time. Then I meant that somebody had to make the mistake eventually. :::Though I honestly didn't expect that kind of reaction. That was sorta harsh... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) New GIMP I have a GIMP project for you. I want to have this picture of Aether gimped so that it is red and looks like it is red and magma-y in color. It's supposed to be Pyrodia, a planet that used to be the home of the N'Kren before it was infested with Novas. :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Speedy Deletion Reasons Please remember to include the reason for a speedy deletion in the delete comment, instead of just entering "speedy deletion" (or simply not providing a comment). Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Right, for the record, I'm not going to add something that unnecessary. If you want to see the reason as to both why it was marked for deletion as well as why it was deleted, then refer to the Reason noted for Speedy deletion. Basically, I added the reason for deletion as Speedy deletion, because of the reason already posted. You're being a bit ignorant, for the record. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]05:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The reason noted for speedy deletion that you refer to is in the page history. The history of a deleted page can only be accessed by an administrator, and only until the article archive gets cleared. Since most of the users on this wiki are non-administrators, and the article archive may someday get cleared (accidentally or intentionally), it's important that the reason for speedy deletion be noted in the deletion comment, which remains indefinitely and is visible to everyone due to its nature as a log entry, as opposed to a deleted page history item. And it takes all of about five seconds to type in a delete reason before pressing the key. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you know a lot about samus? Dark samus 101 19:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) How to indicate that a picture is needed. To what template should I look to to place into an article requiring a picture? Btw, what is your opinion on making an article for the purple water in Other M? 20:43, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Crud, forgot to log in.... This is User talk:TerrorDactyl. 20:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) You type . --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 21:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... Now to remember where I was going to put that....... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 17:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) thanx for the welcome. thank you, i'll be sure to follow all guidelines and add to the site. AROTTINGNATION 06:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I was looking for a user by the name of Ccalen. I was wondering if you could aid me in my search. It could possibly be an IRC name of some sort. Thank you! Tangible 21:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sorry bout that. Most other wikis let me get by with it on a user template. 22:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering exactly how many have I pissed off? You may have the right to block me, but what do you think that will solve. I'll find another way in. Stuck my nose where it shouldn't be huh. Well maybe if this website was not shit my nose would not have even taken a look to see what was so bad. Secondly this is metroid and I have my say because I am a fan and supporter of it. This is a free country and I can state my opinions. I feel like none of you have actually listened to me and my suggestions or anything I have said. I used to respect you and if I pissed you off as soon as I joined, then I can only assume it was your time of the month; because I tried to respect every single god damned loser. I edit something it's not right, someone else though and it is a fiesta. All I really want to fix is the crappy trivia on each page. PirateHunter I am so sorry I piss people off, I should have made them writhe with anger. One track arguments aren't useless if that point is valid. By the way why spout off to me now, I have not "personally attacked" anyone since that last message. A true personal attack would be stop whining PirateHunter because you are acting a little bitchy. All I said was a lot of the work here is crap, that is not truly personal. Block me you stupid little man if you want but I will come back, I refuse to see metroid trashed with Wikitroid's fucking name. As for RoyBoyX and ChozoBoy as I do not care for all of your edits and opinions, I will apologize if you thought it twas personal. I just got annoyed with both of you. You have to admit two admins fighting does get old. Since you are probably going to kick me out for "personal attacks" and "pissing everyone off pretty much since I joined" I would just like to say Merry Christmas see you in hell! Excuse me forgot the tildes Omegafusiontroid 05:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC). :Omegafusiontroid, Piratehunter was talkig to Extraxi in the bolded part, not you: "This is a warning, yes. And Extraxi, shut the hell up. Since you joined Wikitroid, you've done nothing but piss people off. So I suggest you stop sticking your nose where it shouldn't be. ChozoBoy and RoyboyX are very much equally to blame for both their issues. So cut the one-track comments." [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) OhMyGod!! I think youre Samus Aran. It makes perfecto (Italian) sense. Youre a PirateHunter, it explains everyrhing!AnyGuy 23:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC)